ATAP, DAN ANGIN MUSIM SEMI
by Yeseul Nam
Summary: Taeyong bertemu Yuta, di atas atap sekolah siang itu. [NCT 127 Taeyong, Yuta, Taeyu, Fluff, Drabble] Review juseyo xD


**ATAP, DAN ANGIN MUSIM SEMI**

 _Taeyong bertemu Yuta, di atas atap sekolah siang itu._

Yuka

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kalimat itu adalah kalimat pertama yang membuka pembicaraan mereka berdua. Taeyong tahu saat dia berjalan melewati beberapa temannya, membawa dua nasi kepal dan sekotak susu coklat dingin dari kantin, membawanya ke atap, dan membuka pintu lantai paling atas sekolahnya itu, dia akan bertemu dengan orang itu.

Anak pindahan dari Jepang yang sudah tiga hari masuk ke sekolahnya. Mereka satu kelas tapi Taeyong tidak tahu menahu tentang pemuda itu. Nakamoto Yuta hanya seorang pemuda biasa, rambutnya coklat tebal agak bergelombang, dia selalu memakai jepit rambut pink untuk menahan poni panjangnya yang mulai menutupi dahi dan mata besarnya. Dua telinganya tersemat tindik dan anting panjang yang membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat feminim.

Taeyong masih berdiri dengan kantung makanannya saat Yuta melompat turun dari pembatas atap yang cukup tinggi untuk berlari kecil ke arahnya. Tidak sampai hitungan detik, Yuta sudah sampai di hadapannya. Dia menatap Taeyong dengan wajah bingung, bulu matanya yang panjang bermain-main di permukaan kulitnya yang terlihat halus saat berkedip.

"Kau Lee Taeyong kan?" tanyanya dan Taeyong mengangguk kecil. Taeyong menarik nafas kecil sebelum berjalan melewati Yuta,, duduk di tengah-tengah lantai atap yang tidak terlalu kasar. Dia membua kotak susunya.

Yuta berlarian, mendudukkan diri di samping Taeyong. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Taeyong bisa mencium bau seragam yang masih baru, shampoo Yuta yang sepertinya belum pernah Taeyong temui di Korea, dan sesuatu seperti bau mint dan lavender.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka susu coklat..." komentar Yuta membuat Taeyong kaget, karena dia tersadar, sedotannya sudah tertancap ke kotak susunya. Embun mengembang di sana.

Taeyong menatap aneh pada Yuta sebelum menyedot susunya, "Hmm..." gumamnya berharap hal itu cukup untuk membuat Yuta diam.

"Oh.. aku pikir rasa tuna mayo akan lebih enak daripada teri. Kau tahu, teri sangat asin... apa kau suka makanan asin?"

Taeyong melirik Yuta yang tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk dua nasi kepalnya yang masih terbungkus plastik. Taeyong mengernyit kecil, melihat angin musim semi menerpa rambut coklat Yuta yang cukup panjang, menyapu kulit pipinya yang bersih tanpa noda. Padahal udara sudah tidak terlalu dingin tapi kenapa Taeyong bisa melihat semu merah di kedua pipi Yuta?

"Di kantin sudah habis... hanya tinggal itu." Katanya menjawab perkataan Yuta dan pemuda Jepang itu tertawa.

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu suka bergerak ya, Taeyong?"

Taeyong mengangkat alisnya. "Aku masuk klub dance." Jawabnya dan Yuta mengangguk. Taeyong bisa melihat lengan seragam pemuda manis itu tergulung hingga batas lengannya menampilkan kulit putih pucat seperti kebanyakan orang Jepang yang Taeyong lihat.

Yuta membuka dua belah bibir merahnya, "Maksudku bersaing dengan anak-anak kelas lain untuk... kau tahu, mengambil rasa onigiri kesukaanmu!" katanya menyenggol lengan Taeyong pelan.

Taeyong menahan senyumnya karena pernyataan kosong Yuta itu terdengar bodoh. Dia melihat Yuta bergumam sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kanan, ke kiri... seolah sedang mendengarkan musik. Padahal yang Taeyong dengar dari tadi hanya hembusan angin musim dingin yang menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan sekolah.

Lalu saat Taeyong berhenti meneguk susu coklatnya, berhenti mendengarkan suara gemeresak angin yang menghembuskan plastik makanannya, dan melihat Yuta yang memejamkan matanya, dia tertegun.

Yuta yang memejamkan matanya disambut angin musim semi yang menerbangkan kelopak bunga Sakura ke arahnya seolah menghujaninya dengan cinta, membuat Taeyong tertegun dan tanpa sadar menyentuh permukaan rambut Yuta yang sangat halus, membersihkan kelopak bunga itu darinya.

Lalu matanya bertemu dengan mata besar Yuta yang berbinar. Begitu hidup dan begitu penuh semangat. Taeyong melepas senyum kecil.

"Taeyong-ah..." panggil Yuta dan Taeyong menaikkan alis, menatapnya bingung.

Lalu jemari Yuta yang sangat lentik menunjuk dadanya, kemudian menunjuk dadanya sendiri dan berkata, _"Tomodachi..."_ katanya pelan.

Taeyong mengangguk, menyenggol kecil bahu kecil Yuta dan berkata, "Besok kau belikan aku onigiri tuna mayo." Suruhnya dan Yuta merengut kecil sebelum memukul bahunya kesal sambil tertawa.

Taeyong tersenyum lebar siang itu, atap sekolah menjadi saksi, di bawah guyuran sinar matahari bulan April dia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **a/n:**

Wow... first time bikin drabble omg dan APA COBA INTINYA? :( nda ada :'(

Wkwkwkw... nggak tahu kepikiran dari mana tadi langsung asal tulis aja karena aku sedang KANGEN TAEYU HUHUHUHUHUUU sedih aku tu T T omg baru sadar aku pake judul bahasa Indonesia akhirnyaaaa! :')

Hehehe, thank you untuk yang sudah buka dan baca XD reviewnya di tunggu.

Aku nggak tahu ini rasanya nggantung atau nggak tapi ya... beginilah hahahahha /digampar/

Oke see you in my next or other FFs! Ciao! XD

Yuka


End file.
